jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Duell von Mustafar
Sieg Obi-Wan Kenobis Kann man wirklich sagen, dass er gesiegt hat? Sein Ziel wurde schließlich nicht erreicht. Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:33, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Er hat sicherlich geglaubt das er gesiegt hat ( da anakin ja in der brodelnden lava lag). --Gruß Yoda91 Stilles Örtchen 09:43, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Aber er hat es nicht. Gruß JunoDiskussion 10:10, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Auf jeden Fall hat er Vader besieg und damit das Duell gewonnen. Nur seine Mission war halt nicht 100% erfolgreich. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:49, 8. Feb. 2009 (CET) UC Wollen wir mal langsam die UC rausnehmen? TC-14Aufträge' 14:11, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Können wir machen....Ackbar wollte noch die Folgen machen. Aber das kann er ja auch wenn die UC draussen ist....ich nehm sie nun raus --Gruß Yoda91 ''Stilles Örtchen 14:15, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Bin noch dabei, mich nochmal durch das dunkle Nest durchzulesen. Ich werde verwuchen, den Teil diese Wochenende zu ergänzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:13, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Das wird bestimmt nochmal die Abstimmung verbessern. TC-14Mein Master · Aufträge' 17:43, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Wieso wird denn die Abstimmung überhaupt durchgeführt, wenn Ackbar noch an dem Artikel arbeitet!? --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:19, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist etwas was mich auch gewundert hat. Der Artikel ist in der Form doch noch überhaupt nicht komplett, ohne die Nachwirkungen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 12:44, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Aufgrund diverer Prüfungen komm ich gegenwärtig nicht dazu. Ich werde es sicher irdenwann noch machen, aber vermutlich nicht diesen Monat. In der zwischenzeit kann sich auch gerne wer anders drum kümmern, wenn er Lust hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:51, 11. Mär. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Februar 2009 (nicht bestanden) ''Diese Kandidatur lief vom 21.2.09 bis zum 28.2.09 * : Das war gutes Teamwork. Der ist echt lesenswert. TC-14Aufträge' 17:16, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ich habe mit mir ringen müssen, da ich es eigentllich armselig finde, seinen eigenen Artikel mit ''Pro zu bewerten. Da ich aber der Meinung bin, dass die Gruppenarbeit dadurch nicht herunter gezogen werden sollte und sowieso meiner Meinung nach die eigentlichen Autoren Yoda und Roan sind, stand mir letztlich dieser Punkt nicht im Weg. Da der Artikel für mich Lesenswert ist, habe ich für Pro gestimmt. Zwar bin ich immer noch der Auffassung, dass etwa Missionen und keine Duelle in die Jedipedia gehören, aber das gehört ja hier nicht unbedingt hin. PS: Es sollte trotzdem die Nachwirkung noch ergänzt werden. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:18, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Mag vom optischen in Ordnung sein aber: Der eigentlich Ablauf, also das was man erwartet wenn man dieses Lemma aufsucht ist recht kurz. Der Rest ist Vorgeplänkel und drummherum, dass man sich eigentlich sparen könnte und nur dazu dient den artikel zu strecken. Gehört eigentlich nicht so ausführlich rein. Den letzten kleinen Absatz mit den Nachwirkungen entwerder ausbauen oder ganz weglassen.--Yoda41 Admin 12:37, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) * Ich sehe das fast so wie Yoda. Die Vorgeschichte ist viel zu ausschweifend und hat nicht direkt etwas mit dem eigentlichen Artikel zu tun. Die Nachwirkungen sind so aber in Ordnung. Jaina 14:09, 27. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ich finde grad von den Nachwirkungen und dem HDK wäre sehr viel mehr drin gewesen, der eigentliche Ablauf liesst sich nicht wirklich angenehm. Wenns nur die ersten beiden Punkte wären, könnte man über lesenswert nochmal nachdenken, aber so wie es jetzt ist, finde ich es nicht gerechtfertigt. Pandora Diskussion 11:27, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) * : Ich werde mich hier nur neutral äußern, aus folgenden Gründen: Zum einen finde ich es von Juno echt merkwürdig (mir fällt kein anderer Ausdruck ein), seinen eigenen Artikel mit Pro zu bewerten – selbst wenn es eine Gruppenarbeit war. Dann wäre da noch, dass mir diese ganzen Lichtschwertduelle- und Missionsartikel in letzter Zeit nicht gefallen. Da ich aber die Arbeit der Autoren dieses Artikels nicht schlechtreden will, werde ich keine eindeutige Position beziehen, sondern es bei dieser Gedankendarlegung belassen. – Andro Disku 12:30, 22. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hinter den Kulissen Ich finde den HdK-Teil ziemlich überflüssig. Zum einen sind auf dem Bild nicht die Stuntmen sondern die Schauspieler zu sehen und zum andern sind die Infos ziemlich unwichtig: Dass Williams für dieses Duell ein Musikstück komponiert hat ist eigentlich keine grosse Sache, das macht das Duell jetzt nicht spezieller und auch, dass das Ganze vor Bluescreen gedreht wurde und die Stöcke keine echten Lichtschwerter waren, ist meiner Ansicht nach, keine Überraschung. Von daher könnte man das Ganze weglassen. Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 13:55, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Zustimmung! Unnötig, weg damit. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:30, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Anmerkung: Nachdem ich mir das jetzt noch einmal ganz genau durchgelesen habe, bin ich der Ansicht, dass das doch dableiben kann. Das mit dem Musikstück ist insofern relevant, da es nochmal im Abspann zu hören ist und ich denke das zu erwähnen wie und wer das Duell bei den Dreharbeiten bestritten hat, ist auch wichtig. Vielleicht sollte man das ganze nur noch etwas umformulieren. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 17:25, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo Roan hat vollkommen recht Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 17:37, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Auch gut, hauptsache, es bleibt nicht so. Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 17:38, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – September/Oktober 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 27.09.2009 bis zum 04.10.2009 * : Ich weiß, es kommt nicht gut an, eigene Artikel als lesenswert zu kandidieren. Aber an diesem Artikel haben viele mitgearbeitet. Meine Leistung daran ist nur ein winziger Bruchteil. Abgesehen davon hat er doch wirklich alles, was er braucht: Viele Bilder, Zitate, flüssigen, informativen Text und keine Infolücken. Jetzt bin ich mal auf Kontaargumente gespannt! ツ JunoDiskussion 18:03, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Mal abgesehen, das ich kein Fan dieser Duell Artikel bin, denke ich nicht das dieser Artikel schon jetzt lesenswert ist, ich habe mir mal die Versionsgeschichte seit der letzten Wahl und heute angeschaut und auf die bei der letzten Wahl angesprochen Kontrapunkte geachtet, meiner Meinung ist bei dem Artikel seit der letzten Wahl nichts entscheidendes Passiert das eine erneute Kandidatur rechtfertigen würde, aber da ein genaues Auflisten der dagegen sprechenden Punkte gewünscht wurde: 1. Für mich ist der Artikel als sollcher nicht von Relevans, da dies besser in Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker Artikel untergebracht wäre, ab ich schon erwähnt das ich Duell-Artikel nicht mag? 2. Die Vorgeschichte ist immer noch viel zu lang, bzw. wurde nicht angetsaste - was will ich hier von der Schlacht von Courusant wissen? Das kann man zusammenstreichen ohne das Qualität verlohren geht. 3. Das eigentliche Duell ist meiner Meinung sprachlich nicht so gut umgesetzt wie im Anakin Skywalker Artikel, es sind auch nicht darauf eingegangen warum das Duell so lange und so ausgeglichen geführt wird (Sie kennen jeden Schritt, des "Gegners", sie haben unzählige Stunden gegeneinander gekämpft in Spaaringskämpfen) und zu guter letzt 4. wie Pandora das letzte mal schon erwähnt hat is das HDK immer noch recht kurz. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:46, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich muss mich Schorsch hier anschliessen, wenn man die Änderungen betrachtet, die der Artikel seit der letzten Wahl erfahren hat, greift hier meiner Meinung nach sogar der Punkt Ein Artikel, der zwischen den Wahlen keine größeren Verbesserungen erfährt, darf bis dahin nicht wieder vorgeschlagen werden., da die einzigen Veränderungen ausserhalb des HDK-Bereichs den Artikel sprachlich mehr als nur nicht geholfen haben. '''Pandora Diskussion 14:08, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Zitat: Als Anakin auf Mustafar eintraf bessesen davon alle Seperatisten zu töten und den Frieden wieder herzustellen. Er ging fast systhematich vor, zuerst hatte er alle Wachen ausgeschaltet und dann hat er sich den Rat der Separatisten vorgenommen, er hat wahrscheinlich alle getötet aber dass bezweifelt man sehr, weil es keine genauen Berichte von irgendjemanden gab der dieses Blutbad überlebt hatte. Anakin, der jetzt Lord Vader heißt, hat 10 Seperatisten-Führer getötet, es waren Passel Argente, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, San Hill, Shu Mai, Cat Miin, Po Nudo, Po Nudos Adjutant, Poggle und Wat Tambor. :Wenn man sich diesen Textabschnitt ansieht, kann man bereits einge Rechtschreib- oder sprachliche Fehler entdecken. Zudem sehr erzählend und verwirrend (hat wahrscheinlich alle getötet aber dass bezweifelt man sehr). Zu guter letzt muss ich Darth Schorsch zustimmen, denn es hat sich an dem Artikel selbst eigendlich nicht viel geändert, nur ist der Schreibstil fast noch schlechter als bei der letzten Kandidatur. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:10, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich muss mich wohl leider ebenfalls anschließen, bei Nachwirkungen sollte man noch auf Obi-Wan und Padmé eingehen, zudem sollte man denke ich die Lügen von Palpatine einfügen(aus Dark Lord). Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:04, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) * : Wie meine Vorredner ist der Artikel für mich auch nicht lesenswert. Dazu kommt, dass ich wie Schorsch ebenfalls kein Fan dieser Duell-Artikel bin. Die Vorgeschichte und Teile des Ablaufs sind zu detailliert beschrieben, andere Aspekte werden nur dürftig angeschnitten. Dazu der Schreibstil... – Andro Disku 16:29, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Mit 1 Pro'''stimme gegen '''5 Kontras besteht der Artikel die Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel nicht. – Andro Disku 18:28, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Filmfehler oder Absicht?? Ma ne Anmerkung. Des is jetzt wahrscheins schon vielen aufgefallen. Aber während dem Duell, da an der einen stelle kurz nachdem sie auf den Seilen geschwungen sind und Obi-Wan dann auf seine sich bewegende Plattform mitten in der Lawa springt. Da is doch irgendwie alles spiegelverkehrt oder?? denn als Anakin dann auf dem Droiden landet ist sein linker arm in dem Handschuh der eigentlich seine künstliche hand bedeckt und er hält auch (ebenso wie Obi-Wan) das Lichtschwert in der linken hand. TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 19:42, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :xD Man hast du 'n gutes Auge... Ist mit nie aufgefallen. Jetzt weiß ich, worauf ich nächstes mal achte. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Absicht ist. Würde ja keinen Sinn ergeben. Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:46, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : ja dachte ich mir auch (also das des kene Absicht is) danke fürs antworten :) Grüße zurück TheChewBagga (Diskussion) 20:34, 3. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag Manchmal wird Anankin in dem Artikel als Vader und Anakin bezeichnet. In der Einleitung finde ich das auch ganz passend aber dannach immer ab zu wechseln zwischen seinem normalen Namen und seinem Sith-Namen finde ich ein wenig unsinnig. Damit meine ich insbesondere den Abschnitt Ablauf. Dort steht in den Zitaten Vader und bei den Bildern zuerste Vader(wenn er Padme würgt) und dann wieder Anakin, wenn er im nächsten Bild mit Obi Wan kämpft. Wenn dort Anakin stehen bleiben sollte hat der Nachname Obi-Wans dort aber nichts mehr verloren. Kenobi und Vader... würde mehr passen. Ich würde Anankin in dem Artikel fast ausschließlich als Vader bezeichnen. Denn so ist ja sein neuer Name nachdem er sich vor dem Imperator verbeugt hatte. Wenn sich jemand fragt warum ich diese Bearbeitung nicht selbst vorgenommen habe kann ich nur sagen, dass ich niemandem seine Arbeit zerstören möchte sondern vorher lieber erstmal nachfrage. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 10:27, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Guter Vorschlag. Ich fände es besser, wenn man Anakin hier als Vader bezeichnen würde. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:22, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe mal an den Stellen, die ich als sinnvoll erachtete den Namen geändert. Wenn noch jemand eine passende Stelle findet kann er es ja ändern. (Gargondola (Diskussion) 16:04, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Handwerklich gut-Wahl (Mai-August 2014) Kommentar: Sollte das Prädikat erhalten können. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:54, 31. Mai 2014 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Eröffnet! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:47, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Kunti77 (Diskussion) 21:21, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Sollte sprachlich überarbeitet werden. **Antwort: Überarbeitet. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:30, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Einzelnachweise fehlen. **Antwort: Nachgetragen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:30, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bitte um noch etwas Zeit... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:53, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 12:41, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Die Bildpositionen sollten überarbeitet werden. **Antwort: Die Bilder wurden umpositioniert. Ralux (Diskussion) 11:20, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Die Einleitung sollte viel länger als einen Satz sein. **Antwort: Zumindest diesen Teil hab ich korrigiert, ich hoffe, ich komme noch zu den anderen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:54, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Die Nachwirkungen sind viel zu klein geraten. **Antwort: Erweitert. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 14:30, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Etliche Kritikpunkte der Autoren wurden erarbeitet, weswegen die Abstimmung nun gestartet wird! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:44, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:44, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:53, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Nach Kritikbeseitigung eindeutig HG. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:32, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:07, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:00, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Kunti77 (Diskussion) 12:10, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) * Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 07:58, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mit 18 Pro-Punkten erhält dieser Artikel das Prädikat „Handwerklich gut“! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:23, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC)